Team Nighlock/Malfunction's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Forgotten Friendship
Team Nighlock/Malfunction's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Forgotten Friendship is a new film to be made by Nighlocktheawesome and co-directed by Transformersprimefan. Summary The evil Starscream convinces lonely school student Wallflower Blush to use a magic Memory Stone to erase Flash Fire, Sokovia, and the Civil War from everyone's memories. It's up to Flash Fire and the rest of Team Nighlock/Malfunction to defeat Starscream before it is too late. Plot The film kicks off with the final battle from Code Red's Adventures of Captain America Civil War (like every other film after the movie). Captain America and Bucky Barnes fight Iron Man while Nighlock and Malfunction fight Sauron (Marvel) and General Maximoff. The film later cuts to sometime after the Civil War has ended. Sunset, Flash Fire, and Crash Fire have left Code Red entirely ever since the Civil War ended and most of the team went into hiding. Sunset is now president of the yearbook committee, Flash Fire is Captain of the Chess and Debate clubs, and Crash Fire is the quarterback of the football team. One day, the three get a visit from Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. He asks them for the location of Nighlock, Malfunction, Taser, Light Ultron, Indominus Rex, Firestar, Quicksilver, Blue Eagle, the New Allies (who unknown to everyone but Celestia renamed themselves to the Secret Allies), Breakaway, Lev the Leviathan, and the Dazzlings are. The trio have no knowledge of where Nighlock and Malfunction's team, the New Allies, Breakaway, Lev, or the Dazzlings are, not since all of them went into hiding. Later, the Rainbooms, Flash Fire, Sunset and Crash Fire all discover they were voted Best Friends. Trixie barges in, demanding why she wasn't voted most powerful and greatest. Flash Fire tells her that that isn't a thing, and he tells her it has never been a thing. Sunset tells Flash to be ready to receive Nighlock's weekly call. Since Nighlock is in hiding, he has Light Ultron bounce the signal through North Africa, France, Spain, Brazil, Peru, Cuba, Texas, Kansas, and Virginia. The gang then meets Wallflower Blush, who is always quiet and quite lonely. She meets Starscream, once the gang leaves, and he convinces her to trust him, saying she will get the friends she wants with his help and giving her a stone known as the Memory Stone. That night, Flash Fire talks to Scarlet Witch on the phone, promising to reunite the team. As he goes to sleep, a strange magic swirls through the night sky and gathers in the forest outside Canterlot High School. The next morning, the girls gather at the beach to discuss plans for the yearbook. Just then, Flash Fire shows up, and greets them. The girls, however, are confused by his friendly behavior and act hostile towards him, denying that they are his friends. Flash Fire looks into their minds and sees their memories have been wiped. Just when things are about to get out of hand, Nighlock shows up, surrounded by fans, and flies off with Flash. Once somewhere safe and private, Nighlock reveals that he woke up in Major Mansion this morning and has been receiving fan mail all day. Nighlock believes that someone went back in time and prevented the Civil War. Together, the two go to Equestria to meet with Twilight, who, like the rest of Equestria, remembers the Civil War. The trio search the archives, and discover the legend of the Memory Stone. They go back to Earth, with Nighlock rounding up his team, and visits the person he sold the Memory Stone to when he was younger - a bounty hunter named Nightlock. Nightlock reveals that a Decepticon tried to buy it from him, but ended up stealing it instead. When asked to identify what the Decepticon's appearance, Nightlock reveals the Decepticon to be Starscream, whom Light Ultron refers to as the "laziest Decepticon in history". They Trivia * Scenes *